I think I'm falling for you
by fujoshi9
Summary: Ethan freaks out when Danny tells him how he feels
1. Chapter 1

**Note: If there are any mistakes, I'd be so grateful if you let me know. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"This is weird "

They were in the highschool pool at eleven p.m. on a Saturday.

"Yeah, probably is" Ethan said pushing Danny in the pool " But any excuse is good to have you with less clothes as possible" He smiled and jumped into the water

As soon as he was in the pool, he swam towards Danny, wrapped his legs around his waist leaning in and kissed him open mouthed and as filthy as possible. Danny let out a little moan.

"I don't even want to know how you got the keys" Danny said

"Well I..."

"Really, I don't want to know. In case you didn't notice I'm a big fan of not asking questions when I think I won't like the answers"

Ethan had noticed. He almost never had to lie to Danny because the human didn't ask anything. Not why Isaac keep beating him up, or why the wounds "disappeared" of his face, or why he left in the middle of a make out session, or why he told him out of nowhere things like: "I don't want you to get hurt", "I'm not supposed to like you so much", "if anything happens, find me". He even thought that Danny didn't care so much, but the human actions spoke against that theory. Always caring about him, touching him whenever he thought Ethan needed comfort, and telling him that he was there if he needed someone to talk with.

"Well, then we should stop talking" Ethan said kissing Danny again, he grab the human's hair and pull his head back, so their lips weren't touching, but the tongues still caressed each other. He softly moved his tongue against Danny's. He loved this little games, going slow until Danny couldn't take it anymore and get dominant. And usually it didn't take long. Danny put Ethan's back against the wall of the pool and started violating his mouth, his hands on the werewolf's butt, grinding against Ethan

Ethan left out a little laugh and pulled away:

"Mmmm..., Danny, are you trying to fuck me in the school pool?, that's misuse of the School's installations, and not very hygienic, and..."

"Shut up!, you brought me here" He kissed Ethan "on a Saturday night" He licked Ethan's lips "just the two of us..."

Ethan smiled:

"Well being fair..."

The door opened:

"Keep it in your pants tiger!" Aiden said laughing.

"I kind of invited my brother and Lydia" He said faking a little innocence. Danny's face was priceless. " Maybe you should ask some questions"

"Oh, god, I hate you. Really hate you. Deeply"

"You know you don't" He smiled, and left Danny swimning in his brother and Lydia's direction, the two of them already in the pool.

"Danny!" Lydia said "Are you coming?"

"I think he needs a moment to himself" Ethan said with a devilish smirk in his face.

"You shouldn't toy with his emotions like this, brother" Aiden smiled

"But he's so cute when he's embarrassed"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Danny said from his spot

"What did I say?, I said you were cute, you can't get mad for that"

"Oh God!, you are going on a month of sex ban!"

"You know you can't do that. I can resist you more than you can resist me"

"Guys!, guys, please stop the bitch fight, this is supposed to be a double date, not a discussion about your sex life" Lydia said smiling

When Danny finally calmed down, he started to get closer to Ethan from the back, trying to catch him by surprise. Of course, despite being talking to Aiden and Lydia he could hear perfectly the other boy's movements, and even if he couldn't, Lydia rolling her eyes would be a clue, but this was more fun. Danny lifted him and threw him to the water

"You are going to pay for this" Ethan said going after Danny

"No!, sorry!, sorry!" Danny said running from Ethan

Lydia rolled her eyes again

"Are they always like this?" She asked Aiden

"No, they are usually naked and moaning. This is a better version. But... maybe we can find a way to entertain ourselves while they're playing" He said wrapping his arms around Lydia's waist

"Maybe if you behave" She said

When Ethan finally caught Danny, he grab his wrists and pinned him against the wall

"Beg for my forgiveness" Ethan said

"Oh no, you should beg for my forgiveness"

"You better start now"

"You think so?" Danny said getting closer to Ethan

Ethan smiled, he knew if he continued the power fight he would end up losing it, so he kissed him, slowly. He freed his wrists and put his arms around his neck. When they pulled away they were breathing heavily.

"You know?, I think I'm falling for you" Danny said it without thinking so much about it. It wasn't a big deal. It was obvious how he felt, he wasn't exactly the least affectionate person in the world. So he didn't expect Ethan's reaction. Ethan, so confident Ethan, just froze. He gave him an awkward smile, and started to walk away speaking fast.

"This has been fun. Really it has. But it's kind of late, I think Aiden and I should get going. You two can stay I'll let you the key, just left everything in order when you go"

"Ethan..., wha-?"

"Aiden!, we have to go"

"What? Why?" He asked clearly annoyed, after a long time of begging he was about to get a make out session with Lydia

"Aiden, now, please, remember, that thing?, the thing, you know"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Ethan?"

But Lydia got that Ethan needed an alibi to run from whatever happened between him and Danny and decided to help.

"Yes, Aiden you told me before. Go with Ethan."

"This is weird, emm.., ok, let's go"

"I'll call you" Ethan said to Danny

When they left she looked at Danny

"What did you do, sweetheart?"

"I'm an idiot. I cockbloked myself?"

"Yes, I saw that, but how?"

"I..., told him..., I was falling for him"

"Danny!"

"What?"

"This is a mistake you shouldn't make by now. You dated enough guys to know that you should never say that first. Best"case scenario, you lose power, worst"case scenario, you lose the guy"

"Well, I didn't.., I thought... Everything was going so good. And he's so.., God, he's adorable, and like a cute little kid sometimes, which pisses me off at the moment but I love it. And.., I couldn't help myself."

"There's only a solution"

"And that would be...?"

"The next time you see him, fuck him until he forgets that you said what you said"

"Thanks Lydia, very helpful"

"Always a pleasure" She smiled

[...]

Aiden and Ethan were talking in class. Ethan always had waited for a good morning kiss in front of Danny's locker, but not today. Lydia approached them, and without saying a word started hitting Ethan with her book:

"You are an idiot. He tells you how he feels and you run away?, You are despicable"

"Lydia!, Lydia stop!, Aiden help!"

"He declared, oohh..., how cute " he said sarcastically

"Aiden, shut up" Lydia and Ethan said simultaneity

"Listen " Lydia started " If you don't feel the same, tell him. If you don't want to tell him but you want to be with him either way, kiss him and never mention it again. And if you feel the same, tell him. Don't run away!, If it were me, believe me, you would be out already, you are lucky he's too nice for his own sake!"

"It's..., it's not like that. He shouldn't..., care... about me. I'm not good for him. In any way. He doesn't even know... anything, and I can't ask anyone to deal with what I did, who I was, who I still am, who I always will be. A predator, a killer, a monster."

"And considerably dramatic" Aiden said

"Shut up!"

"Lydia.., I just can't face the fact that I'm going to lose him. And I will postpone that moment all I can"

"Whatever. But running away like a twat with commitment problems doesn't give you so much time if you ask me. And if you hurt him..., I will cut your balls. Just saying."

"I like her even more now " Aiden said admiring the red hair attitude. Even though between the two of them there were too much attitude for one relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: If there are any mistakes, I'd be so grateful if you let me know. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Hey Danny, Can I talk to you?"  
"I don't know, Ethan, can you?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Sorry for what?, if you want to talk, do it, don't blurt a cliché and expect it to work"  
"Ufff..., Sorry for running away..,. is just that, I've never been in a relationship and this is new for me, and..., I don't know how to make this work out" That wasn't the whole truth, but at least it wasn't a lie.  
"I didn't ask you anything"  
"I know... but it's... complicated"

"Yeah, of course, it always is. You always are. Now listen to me. This relationship is unbalanced. I'm here for you, every time you call, I answer the phone. Every time you want to talk, I listen. Every time you need a hug or support I give it to you. But you are not there for me. Sometimes I don't know anything about you for days, and you don't even take two minutes to send me a text. I answer all your questions, but you never really share anything real with me. And I do know that a relationship is not an equation, you can't equal the parts to solve the problem. But I think at least I deserve that if you don't feel for me the way I feel for you, you tell me that to my face, instead of running away. But there's no need for that anymore. I think your actions made pretty obvious how much you care about me. Do you even want to be with me?"

Well that hurt. That really hurt. Not because what Danny said wasn't true, and not because Danny didn't have the right to feel that way, but because he couldn't say it. That he was there for Danny too, even when he shouldn't, even putting himself and Aiden in danger. That he betrayed his own pack for many reasons, but the main one was Danny. He didn't want to lose him but he did know that this was going to end sooner or later, maybe the sooner the better.  
"Sorry, I probably crossed the line there" Danny said, more to break the silence and force Ethan to talk than because he meant it.  
"It"It's ok, Danny, but I don't want to continue this conversation, I better go "he started to leave

"My God!, Ethan!, please" he said, lowering the voice, and closing the space between them, he didn't know how to act with this guy, it was like a minefield. Sometimes a little trivial commentary from Danny about science fiction, and he was sad all night. Sometimes a little dark humor, and he was upset. And when things come too emotional, well, his response was to run away "Talk to me "he came even closer, fearing the possible response from Ethan at that moment, he put his arm softly around Ethan's waist "Even if you don't want to be with me, talk to me, please, I need that" He pressed the other teen against himself, and once again whispered "Talk to me"

Ethan melted in the touch, buried his head in Danny's neck, he loved smelling him. One moment ago he was ready to walk away, but now, as he was pressed against Danny, he decided he would be selfish. It wasn't fair for Danny, he knew that, but It was... this was the best place in the world right now. He raised his hands, hugging Danny back, squeezing him as hard as he could.  
"Danny..., I'm, like you said, complicated, I want you to know that you could be hurt because of me"  
"I know. If you still want to be with me, you'll probably hurt me someday, and I'll probably hurt you too. That's life. That's a relationship. But some people worth the pain."

Ethan closed his eyes, the human had no idea about how much or what kind of pain he was talking about.  
"I want to be with you" he whispered, still with his head in Danny's neck "I really do. Tell me what do you need from me, I can't promise I'll be able to give it to you, but I can promise that I'll try"  
"There are two things I want from you. The first one, well I've been asking almost since the beginning and..."  
"Danny!" he laughed and raised his head to meet Danny's eyes "You're playing dirty  
"Yeah, you can't blame a guy for trying... but thanks to that, now you're looking at me"  
"That's manipulation" he said, still smiling  
"Whatever" he smiled back "and the other one..., promise me, you won't run away anymore. If there's a problem talk to me. Even if you don't want to explain yourself at least let me know that there's something wrong. That's all I want, that's all I ask."

Ethan smiled "Ok, I won't, or... I'll try not to, promise" He kissed the human, slowly, moved his hands up to his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled away but his face was still a few inches away from Danny's, the two boys feeling each other's breath in their lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Danny looking at Ethan, and Ethan with his eyes closed focused on memorizing once more the goalie's smell.  
"I've already missed one class, I have to go now" Danny kissed Ethan again "See you later"  
"Ok"

[...]

"Danny!, Danny!" Stiles ran in their direction, they were outside school. Danny sat in the grass with his back against a tree, and Ethan between Danny's legs, with his head against Danny's chest with his eyes closed "I have to ask you something about software... Is he sleep?  
"'He' is awake" Ethan said  
"Yeah, he likes doing that. Even when we are supposed to see a movie or, like now, think about our science paper" He said annoyed "Am I comfortable as a pillow?"  
"I'm smelling you"  
"Talking about kinky" Stiles said  
"You're what?, you do that to smell me?"  
"It calms me down"

"Well, Danny you have to sell me your essence to be able to control him time to time" Stiles waited for a reaction, he was disappointed "Well, when you two end your "smell party", can you come help me, I'm in the library, I have my laptop"  
"Yeah, give me two minutes" As soon as Stiles left, he kissed Ethan's hair "now I'm going to be freaking out about how I smell"  
"You always smell good. Even after we fucked, and you're cover in sweat and cum, and there is no trace of that aftershave left, you smell great. That's why I always complain about the showers right after sex"  
"Stiles is right, this is definitively some kink"  
Ethan let out a little complaining noise when Danny tried to get up  
"Five minutes"

"If you had any idea of how Stiles is, you'll know he'll be here in two"  
"Then one minute and a half "he said, practically purred"  
"Ethan..."  
"One minute"  
"Oh my God, what is this?" He smiled, he hated as much as he loved this side of Ethan  
"Thirty seconds"  
"This absurd argument lasted about that so..., it's time to go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: If there are any mistakes, I'd be so grateful if you let me know. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Danny woke up. He felt a weight on top of him. It was the first night they've spent together (not only sex, but sleeping together all night) since the motel. And that night was a mess, they stayed awake almost all night, Danny cuddling Ethan, and fighting the sleep so he could be awake if Ethan needed to talk. As usual, Ethan didn't talk.

And he discovered, that asleep Ethan was all about body contact. There wasn't one single moment in all night when Ethan wasn't in contact with Danny's body in one way or another. Danny loved it. If Ethan were awake right now, he would complain, but mainly to make Ethan pout. He loved that even more. So he just stayed there, softly caressing Ethan's back, even if it was hot as hell beneath Ethan and the blanket

Later, Danny couldn't really tell how much later, Ethan started to wake up. He pressed his hand against his eyes and just muttered:

"I'm hungry"

"Good morning to you too" Danny smiled, kissing his forehead "You know where the bathroom is, I'll make us some breakfast"

"Mmm..., you fuck me, you keep me warm and you cook for me, I'd trade lot of good camels for you"

"Just go!" he said laughing and trying to push Ethan off him, but the boy fought back, keeping Danny below him. The human rolled his eyes, Ethan let out a soft smile

"Good morning kiss?"

"You are u-" But a pair of lips didn't let him finished the sentence, It was a light kiss at the beginning but it didn't last long that way, it got rough and hungry.

"Mm.., I think I know what I want for breakfast" Ethan whispered "And it's served raw" he said, lowering his hand and caressing Danny's bulge

"We don't have time, I let you sleep and we have to be in class in half an hour, go" Ethan whined "I'll make it up for you, I promise" He said rubbing his nose against Ethan's

"Ok, ok" he said annoyed "But I'll make you keep your word"

"Oh, I'll be happy to"

They were on their way out when Ethan stopped Danny. He looked at him for a few seconds, and then started to fix his jacket and his hair

Danny sighed "I wonder how I was able to dress myself before you" he said sarcastically

"I have no fucking idea "Ethan smiled" Still, I'm better undressing you

[...]

"What the fuck Ethan?!"

This was going on for almost a week, and it was starting to get on Danny's nerves. After almost a month of calm, when everything was just perfect with Ethan, now the boy was starting to behave weird again. But this time, instead of just be quiet and kind of absent, he was acting passive-aggressive. With subtle commentaries, and complains about almost everything.

"I don't know what is happening to you, but I'm tired of this. You told me you would talk to me, but you won't. And I can't-, I just want to help. I want to help you to be the Ethan you were a few days ago. Not because it's easier for me, but just because you seemed happier, more relaxed..."

Ethan lowered his gaze

"It's like you're deliberately trying to piss me off" Danny said. And then it hit Ethan. For all the things, he felt guilty. He and his brother were trying to redeem themselves, and although the True Alpha seemed open minded about them, Isaac, Stiles and Allison didn't. But, for Ethan there wasn't redemption while he didn't have Danny's forgiveness. He felt that he deserved to be hated by Danny, which would explain his behavior. So, he didn't say anything.

At the lack of response Danny snapped

"Oh God!, you are. So, what is it?, do you want to break up and you are too much of a coward that you rather push me in to breaking up with you?" Danny said, now really pissed off "You know what?, if that's what you want, you got it!" he opened the door of the room "you can go now"

Without a word Ethan moved and wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him tight

"Ethan" he tried to push the boy away "let me go"

"I don't want to let you go. Never. Ever" he whispered "And I'm sorry, I don't deserve you. Never have, never will"

Danny didn't understand that. If someone didn't deserve someone it was the other way around. Danny was a good guy, but he could be harsh, sarcastic, and didn't take anybody's shit (unless they were close friends and only in particular occasions). He could be glad when bad things happened to people he didn't like (like shitty old boyfriends). And Ethan was..., always calmed, quiet, and polite. He didn't even fight back when Isaac beat him, and Danny knew Ethan was surprisingly strong. He put his hands in Ethan's arms and once more tried to pull him away

"Ethan, just..., go"

"Don't.., let me stay" he nuzzle against Danny's neck "please"

Danny felt Ethan's breath against his skin.

"I don't get you. I don't understand you" Danny sighted, exasperated. Ethan closed his eyes, and squeeze him tighter "But, God, I love you. I fucking love you "The words were sweet, but the voice was bitter."

Ethan rose his head and looked Danny in the eyes briefly before resting his forehead against the other boy's.

"Show me. Let me feel it" and he looked at Danny. Danny had always had trouble resisting that look, he leaned in and kiss the werewolf.

When they've had sex before, it was always playfull, usually a fight for dominance that Danny used to win most of the times, sometimes it could even get a little rough.

This time was softer, but much more intense. Ethan knew how close was all to explode. He knew he needed to come clean soon, so he went slow, trying to memorize every touch, every smell, every feeling. Danny was moved, seing Ethan so vulnerable was.. overwhelming. So he tried, really tried, to make Ethan feel safe, good, loved

Late at night, Ethan's head was resting on Danny's chest. He didn't look up, Danny's beating let him know he was half sleep. He whispered:

"I do, too. I love you"

For a moment he thought it would be better if Danny didn't hear it. But even if the human didn't say a word after his confession, his heart beating definetely answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: If there are any mistakes, I'd be so grateful if you let me know. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"For the last time Stiles, No"

"Come on, Danny boy!, It'll be fun, you know I wouldn't lie to you, come, please?"

"No. I won't go to some strange Halloween party that you and Scott are making in God knows what penthouse"

Ethan looked at Danny:

"Aiden and Lydia are going" he said, hoping that would convince the human

"Good for them" Danny replied, taking a bite of his apple

"I'm going" Ethan said with puppy eyes. Stiles made a face, but Danny didn't give neither of them any attention

"Ok. Have fun"

"Danny" he said, invading the goalie's personal space "come with me" he touched his ear with his lips, that used to work with Danny "please" he licked his earlobe

" Ok, I'll go" he sighed, if he didn't cut this right now he wouldn't be able to leave the table in a while

"Thanks" Ethan said, going back to his previous position

"Really?" Stiles said annoyed "I've been trying to convince you for like 20 min and he just whispers a little and you give in?. If I had known that before I would've started licking your ear"

"Don't even think about it" Ethan said, suddenly serious. Danny smiled just a little, hoping that Ethan didn't notice how much he liked territorial Ethan.

[...]

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Isaac was pissed off. He was the one who had more relationship with Boyd and Erica, and he was completely against the idea of the twins joining Scott's pack, or being anywhere near them.

Aiden was about to reply, but Danny talked first:

"Ok, Isaac, I've had enough, what is your problem with my boyfriend?"

" What is my problem with your-? " Ethan looked at Isaac, begging without words. That wouldn't stop Isaac, but then he noticed Scott looking at him too, he took a deep breath "ask him, ask your boyfriend why I have a problem with him"

"I don't have to, I trust him, more than I trust you. I barely know you but I know him, I know he didn't do anything to you, and I know he doesn't deserve being treated like that" Ethan lowered his gaze, the guilt boiling inside him. Danny was really smart, but he trust Ethan completely... it was a weak point in more than one way

"Sorry" Danny said looking at Ethan "I shouldn't have done that. You don't need anyone defending you, I know that. I knew it was a bad idea coming to this party, I'll go to get my things and I'm leaving", he said going to the bedroom where they left the coats

Ethan looked at Isaac "thank you" he whispered

"I didn't do it for you, he deserves better, anyone deserves better than you"

Ethan didn't say anything else, and Lydia gave a warning look to Aiden so he didn't say anything either, she knew how protective he was over Ethan.

The werewolf followed Danny to the other room

Danny was looking for his coat

"You're so cute when you're defending me" Ethan said

Danny let out a little chuckle. Ethan came closer, wraping his hands around Danny's waist "what's your problem with my boyfriend?" he said trying to imitate Danny's voice

Danny turned and looked at Ethan "you're an idiot"

"You're dating an idiot, I'm pretty sure that makes you a bigger idiot"

"Shut up!", the human leaned in and kissed Ethan "you have to stand up for yourself Ethan, It pisses me off that you let him treat you like that"

"He has his reasons"

"I don't care" he kissed Ethan forehead and pulled away, took his coat and walked toward the door

"You don't have to leave"

"Ethan.., I like Stiles, Lydia and Scott, but we are not really friends. Your brother... I'm pretty sure that he hates me, and I don't really know Isaac or Allison, so..., I rather go"

"Aiden doesn't hate you, he just..., don't have people skills"

"Yeah I noticed, call you later?"

"Yeah"

[...]

Aiden and Ethan came in. As soon as Ethan entered the room, he walked toward Danny, but he pulled away

"Hey, what's wrong?"

And then it hit him. Scott and Stiles where in the room, both with concerned looks, but Danny..., he looked disturbed. They've told to him.

"Ethan" his voice didn't sound angry... just... broken "I-I don't care what they said. I'll believe you. So tell me, is it true?, I promise, I'll believe you, just tell me" Danny already knew the answer, suddenly all made sense, in a crazy way. But..., still, there was one chance, one possibility between a thousand that there was another explanation. If someone asked him in that moment, he wasn't even sure he wanted the truth.

"What?!, are you gonna take his version over ours?" Stiles snapped, but Scott made him a sign to be quiet

"Danny..." And that was it. There was no need to say more. Because he wasn't denying it, he was just standing there looking conflicted. And Danny cursed himself. Once more. And this time even worse than the one before. His other boyfriend cheated on him. It was harsh, but it was real. Ethan..., well, he simply had never really been there.

"Ethan... God!, How could you- Why in hell-" but there was not words that fit, there was no verbally way to express how hurt he was. How angry. How disappointed. Specially with himself. Because when it came to relationships he was an idiot. He gave too much, he didn't ask almost anything, and oppositely to his friendships and other kind of relationships, he take too much shit without even complain. No wonder he always ended up fucked, and not in the good way.

"You told me I didn't need to share anything I didn't want to" Ethan whispered, it was a lame excuse, he was aware of that. But it was his only defense. Even though he didn't think he deserved one. As much as Danny could hate him right know, well, Ethan was sure he hated himself even more

"Really?, are you throwing that in my face?, this is not some private stuff of yours, this involves me! what we had!" He yelled, the other people in the room looked at each other, wondering if they should leave them alone "You used me!, you put me in danger!, you killed people!, I- I-... I really cared about you. And you..., well, doesn't really matters now, does it?. I'm sorry, I can't stay here any longer"

As soon as he started to walk away, Ethan had a mental debate with himself. Should he follow him?, but maybe because he felt guilty, maybe because he couldn't deal with the look he just saw in Danny's eyes again, maybe because he wanted to give him time, he didn't go after him.

Instead he just looked at Scott "Why did you do that for?, It wasn't your place to tell him anything" he tried to control himself, Aiden and him still needed Scott's pack

"Ethan, he's my friend" Scott replied calmed "so is my place to tell him what I think he needs to know. But, the main reason I told him is because I want to have a strong pack. He's human, but Stiles and Alison are humans as well, and they proved to be as important and valuable as any other member. Danny is smart, capable and most of all, I trust him. I want him in. He needs to know everything before he can make a choice. And besides, we believe he'll be safer once he knows how to defend himself, and knowing where the threats are."

"Still" Ethan's voice was showing how much he was holding back. Aiden was shoked, his brother usually was better hiding his emotions "You could've told me that you were going to tell him, you could've let me told him. He is my.. he was my boyfriend after all"

"We thought it was better if he got a more objective version, no offence. And of course, in a less emotional way that coming from you" Stiles explained "And if you'd known, it only would have made things more complicated"

Ethan just stood there and looked at the floor. He'd known it all along. He knew this was going to end this way. Since the moment he realized he liked his assignment for real. Since the moment his mouth surprised him offering the bite to a possible threat to his pack.

And he wasn't sure he was feeling pain, he was feeling empty. Completely empty.


End file.
